becoming a father
by sherry97
Summary: After Magnus and Alec brake up Alec finds out that he was pregnant after a week or so ago they used a spell that could make it happen. Alec does not want to tell Magnus and now that he is in danger from demons attacking how can he keep his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I been throwing up all morning. I can fill my lungs burning inside me; as if they were let on fire. My vision started blurrling as if a wave of fog came over me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I open my eyes I still could not get my vision in focus. I lyed down on the bathroom floor and closed my eyes again.

"Alec, wake up".

I heard a voice screaming my name, but I could not open my eyes so I just lyed there. I could fill my slow breathing and someone with their hand up my shirt on my chest. I still could not open my eyes; my body was so tired from throwing up all morning. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep. I felt my body being lefted up in to the air. I was put down to a soft bed.

No, idea when I fell asleep, but it must of been a while. I started to take deep breaths before I open my eyes, there on the left was Jace. He was fast asleep with his hand in mine. His head on the bed in his arm. Why was he here? What did he want; to tell me that there was no point in crying about the guy who broke my heart. My boyfriend Magnus broke up with me two weeks ago. Two days later I found out that I was pregnant. I tried hundred times to tell him. I called every time I heard his voice. I froze. Well of course I always knew that we were not going to be together forever. I mean come on he is a Warlock and I am a shadow hunter.

He will live on and I will die. Now that I been thinking about it I do not want him to know. I just thought he should get on with his life without worrying about me and a kid. There was only one thing wrong with this though. No one else knew about it. I been planning on how i was going to make a run for it; for the past four days, then I got morning sickness.

"Jace", I said lightly.

He open his eyes "Alec you are awake, how do you feel".

"Okay I guess what happen?"

"I found you pass out on the bathroom floor".

I closed my eyes ,again because that same nausea from before.

"Alec are you okay".

In response I ran to the bathroom to throw up and realized that there was nothing to throw up.

I turned around to find Jace there staring at me in concern.

"How long have I been out", I asked.

"Two days, here let me get you back in to bed".

I let him pick me up in to his arms and put me back into bed and tuck me in.

"You do not have to stay here goget some sleep, I am going back to sleep too" I said as I closed my eyes and pretend that I was asleep.

Once I heard the door close and his foot steps fade; I jumped out of bed and grabbed a black bag that had lots of money in it with the clothes, I hid under my bed till I found the right time that I could escape. I walked out of my room slowly not to make any noises. I looked around the corner of the halls to see if any one was coming before going down the stair and out the front door. I had a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn ready for when I ran away. I already had furniture in side that I got along time ago.

When I got there I was very sleepy so I just went to bed. When I got up I felt good better even to go into the kitchen and get some food I bought three days ago in the refrigerator. I made myself bacon and eggs. At last I stopped throwing up. I had not eaten anything because it would not stay down. Now I felt like I could do anything in the world, I started to wonder how long would it take for my family to find that I was missing.

(Jace)

"ISABELLA, COME HERE", I screamed.

"What do you want", she said as she came in to Alec's room. She looked around and saw that Alec was not there, and then stared at me. "Where is Alec, I thought he was sick".

"He is and he is not here that is why I called for you" I said as I was going to check in the bathroom again. Where could have her gone and then I thought. Magnus could he gone there for some reason, and did not tell us because he knew we would of stopped him.

I tured back to where Isabella was and said "I think he went to Magnus's house".

Five minutes later

We were now at the door where the guy that broke my parabatai heart. We pushed the buzzer. "Who is it" said a very depressed voice.

"Its me Jace Lightwood and Isabella Lightwood".

"Didn't I tell Alec that I did not want to see anyone of you again".

"Alec is missing" I said then the door was open to let them up.

We walked up the stairs to the apartment where the door was open and he was waiting for us to come up.

"What do you mean he is missing" Magnus said now serious.

"He was in his room asleep last we saw him because he came down with something that would not let him keep food down, will the food that he did eat". I said trying to keep the erge to jump Magnus for what he did to Alec down.

"So what you are saying is that he ran away, and he also sick and could be past out anywhere".

"Yes, that is what I am saying".

"Why weren't you watching him he could be anywhere prouble fighting demons, because he is pissed off" he yelled at us for a while and then just turned other way in to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My phone had been ringing all afternoon from Jace, Isabella, and Magnus. I knew the first place they were going to look for me was at Magnus's apartment. I still did not get my stuff from his place. I got a text from Magnus saying stuff like Where are you please come back.

That was it I just could not even tell him. I did almost call him after I saw what he texted me. This was just too much. How was I going to tell him if I could. I had my sketchbook out on my lap drawing. The drawing was of Magnus his spiked hair, cat eyes and his smile. I miss him so much.

I got up and went to my room and layed down and cried till I fell asleep. I was always tired hungry. I woke to another text from Magnus begging me to come home and that he loved me. I did not know what made me text back but I did.

I can't was all I could say. I started to fill bad because he prouble thinking that it is all his fault. Magnus text back and asked why. I said because I could not take it any more and not to worry about me because I was fine. There was no text back after that. I got up and grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I just needed a little fresh air. I walked down this ally that was very dark. Normal people would not have walked down a dark ally way. The dark did not scare me I was a shadow hunter for god sake's.

"Why can't I just tell him" I started to talk to my self.

I heard a nories in the shadows. There was something there. I saw something move as it was getting closer. I grabbed out my knife, that was all that I had with me. I was wishing that I had my bow. It would have been a lot easer to kill that way. It came out of the shadows that when I saw that it was a Greater Deman.

Oh, crap what was my knife to his poison. I knew I had to find away to get out because if I didn't the baby could be at risk.

I had to protect him from harm. I was the only one that could do that. So as I saw the Damon jump at me I moved out of the way. As I did this sliced a deep cut into his stomach. I hear it scream as I moved a little farther away running as fast as I could down the street praying to the Angel that it did not follow. I made it back to my apartment. When I got inside I felt lightheaded. I slid down a wall. I started to have trouble breathing. I lied down on the floor not wanting to get up. After what felt like forever I got up to walk to my bedroom to go to sleep.

(Magnus)

Why did he have to go why won't he tell me where he is. I was getting very scared what if he is hurt or attacked and I can't find him to save him in time. I closed my eyes I could still see his bright and beautiful blue eyes. I told Isabella and Jace to go home and I would tell them if I heard anything. Since Alec still did not come and get his stuff like I told him too.

So I used his blue scarf that mashed his eyes to track him with one of my tracking spells. I been doing this all morning every hour. Since he texted me back saying he could not tell me. I tried to stay calm as I said the spell again. For the first time all day I got something. I could not believe that he had an apartment so close to where I was. I grabbed my phone and called Isabella.

"Hey, Izz I got something," I said, "I know where he is."

"What where is he?"

"Come over with Jace and we can go together."

They must of ran all the way over here, because they were panting when they got here I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. We walk two blocks till we saw Alec's new Apartment building. We got to the one I knew was Alec's. My heart stopped. On the door was dried blood when I started to bang on the door screaming his name. There was no response. He had to be home.

Sparks flow from my fingers to the doornob, and then after it was unlocked I open the door and ran in. I went in his kitchen, livingroom, and the bathroom before I was at his bedroom door walking. He was on the bed fast asleep or that what I thought till I saw his arm. It was demon poison. He was breathing slow as if he had been like this a while. I started to work forgot about Izz and Jace in the room. It took a lot of energy to get the poison out and heal his wound.

After I did what I could I got a chair that was in the kitchen, and sat by his bed and lied my head on the bed and went to sleep with my hand in his.

(Alec)

My head hurt and it was very hot and I swear I can hear Magnus yelling at someone to go get some wet rags to put on someones head. That was when I felt a wet rag on my head. It was was very cooling and a moaned a thanks to whoever put it on my head. I fell back in a deep sleep with no care in the world. Once in a while I could hear voices talking about moving him some where he would be safe. Magnus told whoever it was that it was too dangerous to move me any time soon. Once I was cooled off where I could wake completely. Open my eyes to find three people finding.

"He is too sick to go anywhere" said Magnus.

"Why do you care you are the one that broke up with him" said Jace getting up close to Jace.

"Just because we broke up does not mean I do not care and it was his fault that we broke up".

I closed my eyes trying not to cry and then there was a sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed. When I did this every one in the room was over next to me as I opened my eyes again.

"Alec how do you fill" said Magnus as he grabbed my hand. I was breathing very heavy. The pain was still there and I closed my eyes again. "Alec where does it hurt".

I open my eyes and looked at him taking deep slow breaths before saying.

"Something wrong".

"What is wrong" said Magnus in a worried voice, "What is sweetheart."

"My stomach, but that was just it Magnus I been trying to tell you something but couldn't" I said as I look down at my stomach.

"What is that, you can tell me anything."

I still did not want to tell him, but I could feel inside me there was something wrong.

"You promise not to freak out" I said staring at him scared what he was going to say.

"Yes, but what is going on here what happen," I could tell that he was scared for me.

"First I want Izz and Jace to get out" I said turning to see them.

Jace was about to protest, but I gave him the stare that I always did when I was serious about something and he just walked out with Isabella. I wait till I heard the door shut, before turning back to Magnus.

"Do you remember that spell you used so we can have a baby" I said waiting for his response then continued. "I think it worked."

He stared at me with disbelief.

"I'm pregnant," I said " but I feel that there is something wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could not believe it worked. Most spells like that normally do not work. I stayed at Alec's apartment the other's went home. I was watching Alec as he slept. He looked tired and very venerable. He said there was something wrong. I checked his pulse every hour since his brother and sister left. I was rubing his cheekbone with my thumb. Alec's eyes started to go to the back of his head. His whole body was thrashing and shaking. I put my hands on his arms holding him down so he could not hurt his self.

"Alec, hold still" I said.

He started to scream in pain.

"Magnus," he screamed.

He still was thrashing then went still. I look at his face. His eye's are closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Alec open your eyes," I said, "Come on sweetheart."

His eyes fluttered open. He lied there getting sicker by the minute.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked moving some hair out of his eyes.

He has beautiful blue eyes. That was the first time I knew I missed him. Why couldn't I just forgive him. Then we could just get on with our life's. There was nothing wrong with that. We were suppose to be together forever. Now look at him all sick, this was all my fault. He could die from this and it would be all because of me.

"It stopped" He said his voice so low because of the screaming he did. I put my hand on his throat. He closed his eyes once more; as I healed his throat. I lied down next to him and played with his hair. He put his head on my shoulder and started to cry.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" I asked.

"I don't know. I been doing that a lot lately."

He just lied there and let me hold him. I could feel his body calm down. As he went to sleep I kissed his head and we both were asleep.

(Alec)

I woke up and felt like it had been a while since I slept like that. I was still in Magnus's arms and I did not want this to every end. I missed him so much here just with him asleep with his arms around me made me feel safe as did before we broke up. Then there the fact that we are not really together any more or are we. That is a question I should ask when he wakes up.

So till then I just go back to sleep.

I woke again to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes and saw that Magnus was no longer there. I tried to get up and get dressed, but I just fell to the floor. What was wrong with my legs? "MAGNUS" I screamed. He came in running to me when he saw me on the floor.

"What happen?" he said picking me up from the floor and placing me once again on the bed.

"I tried to get up to get dressed, but I can't feel my legs."

He looked at my legs touched them and I still did not feel a thing. "Could this be because of the demon poison" I asked.

"It could be," he said, "How do you feel besides your legs?"

"Better I huh" I jumped up so fast I scared him when he saw my hands go to my stomach. I saw the scared look in his eye's as he said "Are you alright, are you in pain?"

"Yes, i'm okay the baby kicked" I said. It has almost been two month so since they used that spell. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach so he could felt it too. It happen again, and again. I looked at him he had both of his hand on my stomach now and he was smiling. That was when I was happy that he knew. Then he scooped me up and carried me to the kitchen where he had made pancakes.

We sat down together eating and talking. "How long have you known," he asked. He was go with the questions.

"I found out two days after we broke up" I said playing with my food.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried, but I frozed up every time."

"So that was why you were calling and not talking back?"

"Yes, that is why."

I stared at him still did not eat much of my pancakes because I knew if I did I was going to go running to the bathroom. "So what do we know?" I asked.

"Well, one thing foreshore I can not leave you here by yourself," he said, "So you're going to have to come over to my apartment."

I really did not like this at all. I didn't think we were even together anymore, and he was asking me to move back in. I guess this was the time to ask the question. "Does this mean we back together because I am confused". He came over and kissed me in an answer. It was very deep and I could feel emotion coming from him. I missed him so much that I kissed him back. Next thing I knew he was carrying me to his place because my legs could not support my body. He lied me down on his bed and tucked me in with a blanket. I was so tired even though I wasn't the one who did all the walking and carrying. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up with something at my feet at first I thought it was Magnus playing with them, then I felt a sharp pain. I screamed and I screamed this was not Magnus. I open my eyes to see a small demon at my feet. He already injected the poison in to me. That was when Magnus came in and saw it. Sparkes flew at the demon. Once it was gone he ran to me and saw my foot.

I could already feel my body shut down. As I closed my eyes I opened them again because Magnus slapped me a crosses the face. "Don't you dare close your eyes."

He started to heal me as he did I felt my eyes close and heard "No Alec do not go, no come back" he cried.

Then I was back and felt hot. My body seemed so very weak. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. That was when I heard the voices. "He will be okay get some sleep, Magnus."

I could tell that it was my little sister Isabella. "NO, I can't leave him."

"I will watch him he should wake soon like you said."

"I said he might wake, not that he was going to."

I moved a little to let them know that I was awake and said "Magnus."

**Please comment on how you like the story. Sorry for any errors this is my first story that I hope you all like.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could hardly hear him. His voice was very low. His eye's were still closed.

"Alec can you hear me?" I asked I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He was running a fever. I got up to my office to get a fever repellent potion. Came back to the room. I sat on the end of the bed.

"Alec, sweetheart," I said softly,"I have a potion here for you to take." He moaned and rolled over and throw up. His eyes were wide open now. "Well, I can feel my legs now." he said in a low voice. He sat up very slowly and I gave him the potion. He drunk it in one big gulp.

He lied back and closed his eye's and took deep breaths."Alec, darling are you okay?" His eye's were open once again."Yes, i'm fine."

"No, pain" I asked?

"No."

"I go get you some chicken noodle soup to eat." I said as I got up to get out of the room.

I open the cabinets and grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup. I got a pot out and snaped my fingers and the soup was in the pot. I put it on the stove and started to warm it up.

(Alec)

I lied there with my eye's closed when someone was hugging me tight.

"Oh, my god Alec you scared the living day light out of everyone." said my darling sister.

I open my eyes and stared at her and said "Sorry."

"It's okay just do not do that again."

"How long have I been out?" I asked softly.

"It has been a mouth" she said sitting on the bed at my feet.

"A mouth, are you serious?"

"Yes, we weren't shore if you were going to wake up or not."

We sat and talked about what I missed in the past mouth. Then the door open to Magnus and a bowl of soup. So she went home and said she see me later. He came over to me and game it to me, and I ate it slowly. When I was done Magnus took my bowl, and sat it on the table.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a meaningful voice.

"I'm okay, just can't believe it has been a mouth." I said looking around the room was still the same as always. The yellow sheets on the bed and colorful paint on the walls. I looked back at Magnus and saw he did not have any make up on. He looked very tired with the bags under his eye's. I brought my hand to his face. He closed his eye's to my touch and lied his face in my hand. Then I brought him in to the bed with me. We lied there in each other arms my stomach was a little bigger then I remember so he was trying to be careful. I lied my head on his shoulder, and put his hand on my stomach. We fell asleep like that.

Next thank I knew was that it was morning and I was well enough to get out of bed. I got up to see Magnus was not there so I went to the kitchen there he was making a cheese omelet. He turned and saw me and smiled and gave me a plate with one already on there. He sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek and said good morning. He was in a good mood.

"There is a doctor coming to see you and do a ochsound."

"What, you do know that in the normal world, guys can't get pregnant right?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is why it is a downworlder doctor."

"Oh, is that because the baby is one right?"

"Yes."

That was when the buzzer when off. Magnus got up to answer it. He came back a minute or so later with a tale dark haired man.

"Hello you must be my patient," he said with a smile on his face," I am Dr. Marbles."

"Hello i'm Alec" I said a little bit nerves. Just the though of this man's hands on my stomach made me sick.

"Will, lits began shall we." he said.

"Yes we can start in here." said Magnus to our bed room. We all walked in there and I lied down and took my shirt off. Dr. Marbles had this thing that looked like a computer that was to see the baby. I got ready and he put jell on my stomach, and I shivered at the cold felling. He put this nob on my stomach and we looked at the screen of the computer. There like a tine little ball was the baby. I could not believe it. It was so small. I started to cry.

Magnus had grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at his face to see tears in his eye's as well. He was as happy as I was. It was still to soon to tell what gender it was. After the doctor left and said he be back in two weeks; I fond myself in Magnus's arms holding me and we cried together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That next week after the doctor left, it seems that I was throwing up more often. I found that my moods have been changing more as well as the food cravings. I was sleeping more then I did before. So right now I was in bed a sleep. I only seemed to wake to eat which Magnus brought to me. After lunch I got out of bed and asked Magnus if he want to go for a walk. It took a lot of convincing that I was find to go out, and just walk around. We only walked only for fifteen minutes. I sat on the hot pink couch in the living room. When Magnus came over and sat down I lied my head in his lap. He started to play with my hair; just the feeling of his fingers in my hair made my muscles relax.

No idea when I went to sleep put it must of been a while; because there was gunk in my eyes. Magnus's hand was still in my hair.. but was not moving. I looked up to see him asleep with his head on the arm of the couch. He looked very peaceful when asleep. y stomach growled. That when I remembered that it had been a while since I ate last.

"Magnus" I said sleeply. His eyes flutter open.

"Yes, what wrong."

"I'm hungry."

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for dinner we must have been asleep for the whole day. "I go make you something to eat right now." he said as he got up and gently put my head on the couch pillow and went to the kitchen. I was still sleep, but I knew Magnus was not going to let me got back to sleep till I ate. He came back ten minutes later with a bowl of chicken broth. I ate it slowly because I knew that if I did not it would of came back up. After that Magnus took the bowl and went to the kitchen to put it up. I lied my head back and went back to sleep.

(Magnus)

I came back from the kitchen to see Alec fast asleep on the couch. I went over to him and picked him up, and took him to the bedroom and lied him down and tucked him in before getting on the bed next to him. I watched at he slept; he looked so younger and at peace. There was no other way to describe it. I loved him so much. I do anything in the would to keep him here with me, but one day he going to go away and there it is nothing I can do about it. I shook my head I should not be thinking like that right now and Alec condition. He needs me right now and that is all that counts. I put my hand around his waist, and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was a sunny day. The sun was shining through the window. I looked over to my right to see Alec curled up in the blacket fast asleep. I got up to get breakfast when Alec jumped and ran to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom to see if he was okay.

"Alec honey are you okay" I asked as I walked in to the bathroom. He turned around and looked at me for a moment before answering. "I find just morning sickness again."

"Do you think you can eat anything" I asked.

"I try" he said.

He got up from the floor and followed me in to the kitchen. He sat at the table while I made some breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk. That was when the buzzer went off. "Bane."

"Jace, and Izz here too." the person I less wanted to see right now.

I took a deep breath and let them in. I waited for them to come up. When they were in I shuted the door behind them. I went back to the kitchen with them behind me. I guess it was time to them about what was going on. When they came in they started to bug Alec with questions.

"Why are you here and not at your apartment?" "What is going on?" "What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, stop bugging him, he do does not need the stress in his condition." I said.

They turned to me and asked what I ment by his condition.

"We should tell them Alec. They going to find out later when you start to show more." I said to Alec. He took deep breath and look at his breakfast that he hardly touched. "I'm Pregnant. There happy now they know?" Jace and Isabella was staring at him dumbfounded.

"Alec are you shore you are okay? The demon poison did not do any damage to your brain or anything." said Isabella putting her hand on his forehead.

"Yes, I am find hold on" he said as he ran back to the bathroom and throw up again. I ran after him to help him back up. Isabella was staring at us now as she said "I thought you said you were okay."

" I am it is just morning sickness that is all." he said as he said back down at the table.

"Yes, but how is this possible." said Jace.

"There was a spell that you can use to do it. It does not matter what gender you are it would work," I said.

"When did you do this and why." said Izz as she sat down at the table and putting her head on in her arm on the table.

"A mouth and a half ago." I said as I sat at the table, too.

"We did not think it worked" said Alec.

"But it did." said Jace now his face was red. "Do you know what this means?"

"No" Alec said looking up at him.

"It means that you can be in trouble because the baby is part demon and you are part angle." Jace was now freaking out a little.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know about the spell you are talking about since there is only one. It has said that if it is used on a shadow hunter like us. They it could kill or it could harm the baby in question."

What? This could not be happen right now. We thought it through and everything right did we not see this. If If I would have known about this I wouldn't have done it in the first place. What are we going to do; I can not let my Alec die. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Are you shore?" Alec asked braking the silence.

"Yes, I am shore," Jace said pacing back in forth, "I read all about it."

"So you can't keep the baby you have too get rid." said Isabella.

"No, I am not" said Alec. We all stared at him he had to be kidding. He could not risk his life like this.

"You have to" said Jace.

"No, I do not" said Alec looking Jace straight in to the eyes.

"Why do you have a death wish or something?" I said to him.

"No, I want the baby."

"It will kill you and you still want to do this."

"Yes Magnus."

Isabella and Jace left us to talk about this said they see us later.

"Why is to punish me or something?"

"No, I always wanted children and you know that. I can fight this Magnus."

I know he strong, but I just can not lose him again. I almost did too many times. I grabbed his hand. "I know. I just can not lose you again."

"You wont." his voice was soft. He got up and sat on my lap. and put his arms around waist and his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." he said softly in my ear.

"I love you too. We get through this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been over two mouths since we got back together. I was in the kitchen cooking lunch and to feed meow. Alec was in the bath room looking at his self in the mirror. His stomach had gotten a little bigger. There was six more months till the baby is born. He still had morning sickness as always. There seem to be no trouble yet, that we know of. I walked in to the bathroom to tell him that lunch was finished. I found him staring at him self with his hand on his stomach and eyes closed.

"Alec, are you okay" I said.

"Yeah, it just that I keep feeling pain in my side."

"Come on you need to rest, remember what the doctor said about getting a lot of rest."

"I know." he said as he fallowed me to the bed room. (No they are not doing what you have on your mined)

When we got there he lied down and I told him I be back with some cookies that he been craving all morning and a bowl of soap. He still could not eat hard food; because of that demon attack two weeks ago. No idea why but more and more demons seem to find there way here and attack Alec. I got a plate of cookies and his bowl of soap and went back to the bedroom. I snaped my fingers and the television that was in the livingroom was now in the room. I put in a scare movie that was called I know what you did last summer.

"This is a good movie" Alec said. He still didn't talk much after what happen with Jace. The doctor had told us there is a chance they would both live. This means lots of bed rest and not eatting a lot of hard foods. He can eat fruits and stuff like that, but no more of thing that could hurt the baby.

"Yes, it is." I said. He got a little closer to me and lied his head on my chest. He seemed to sleep more then he did before all this. I love him so much I worried all the time. I hardly leave the house afraid of him getting hurt while I was away. Anything could happen like a demon could attack him again or he could try and get out of bed and get hurt. I was always thing of him. I could not lose him. I could not live without him I tried but the truth was there was no way for me to live without him. I is my life and my angel.

I looked down at him he was fast asleep. He looked beautiful when he was a sleep. He looked as if he no care in the world then he might be dead in six months.

* * *

I watched him as he slept and fell asleep right next the love of my life.

**So that it is short and for taking so long to upload. Been catching up on my school work. Oh, and I been wondering for some baby names boy or girls can you help thanks and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dr. Marbles was going to be there any minute now. He been coming over every two weeks to check up. Now that I am four months now we can find out what our baby is. I on bed rest every since about two weeks ago I came down with the flu. I past out and woke up with a high fever of 101.2. It came down a little since then, but knowing Magnus is keeping me in the bed or less I have to go to the bathroom, then he carries me there. He has been feeding soup that suppose to help with the fever, but nope I guess with being pregnant can do that to you. I spin most of my day in bed a sleep.

One thing for shore is I could not wait to find out what we were having. It still a shock that we were going to have a baby soon. Magnus is still worried about me and the fact that I might not make it. The good side every time I think about it is that Magnus will not be alone. He will have our baby girl or boy. I wish there was a up side that I would survive it, but the chance were 5%.

I sat the bowl that had my soup in it down on the night stand and lied down exhausted. I closed my eyes it seemed more time lately I was a sleep. It was getting harder for me to stay awake. I had no idea when I fell asleep, but I was woken up to a scream.

Before I know it that it was me who was screaming strong arms were around me. That was when I felt the pain that caused me to scream in the first place. I open my eyes and realized I could not breath. My hands flow to my throat coughing trying to breath. Magnus saw this and I saw the doctor was there as will.

"Doctor he turning blue do something!" I heard Magnus voice before I past out.

(Magnus)

I put my lips to him and started to breath for him. I kept doing this before I felt jot from his body that he was breathing again. I told the doctor and he check his check if the baby was okay see if it did not suffocate. The doctor lifte his shirt up a little and put the little nob there and looked at the screen, and the was when I saw it there was two little fores there. There was not just one baby, but two and they were both okay. He looked closer and said that there was a boy and a girl. After that the doctor gave me a congratulations and left. I sat in a chair next Alec he was getting worse everyday. Now we were going to have a daughter and a son soon. There was a moan that came from the bed. I moved closer to him. "Alec it's okay, you going to be okay" I said rubing his cheek a little. His eyes flow open and stared at me.

"Is the baby okay?" he said sounding a little weak from when he could not breath.

"Don't you mean babys?" I said sitting next to him and puling him on my lap.

"Twins did he say what they were?"

"Yes, a girl and a boy. So we wont miss having ether."

"We need to start to thank of names."

"How about Sophia?" I asked.

"That is a pretty name. how about Zoe for the middle name."

"That pretty Sophia Zoe Lightwood Bane."

"And Regan for the after a friend of mine."

" That good and we could go for Williams as the middle name. So it is Regan William Lightwood Bane."

"That's good" Alec whispered as he fell back to sleep. I lied down and held him close and fell asleep with the the though of having twins boy and girl.

**Sorry my writing is short, and I like to thank Make-my-life-a-book for the names. Thanks for reading also.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was so excited we were going to have twins not boy, but a girl too. Magnus was asking be how I wanted there room to look like. I said that it should be normal as an white and yellow stuff like that since in was both of there rooms. I was in the room that we chosed to be there room at lest till they were older. Magnus got two cribs one that was pink for Sophia with her middle name on it, and a blue one for Regan with his middle name on it. The walls were a light yellow color with stars on them. There were glow in the dark stars on the celing.

This was great it only been two weeks and the doctor came again he just left about a hour ago. Isabella calls as often as she can. She said that our mother been asking where I was and she said that I was sick and that Magnus was taking care of me since she did not no that we broke up almost six months ago. She said that our mother been trying to make time to come and see me, but she told her that I was fine and that I did not want her to get what I had, and that it might be a while till I was better.

I was still having trouble breathing sometime, but when I do Magnus gives me one of his potions that clears my air no and then I could feel the baby's kick. Ever time they did this I grabbed Magnus hand and put it on my stomach. He have a smile on his face every time he felt the baby's kick. I did to just to know that you were going to be a parent soon felt great. If I was still alive by after everything would be perfect. There will be nothing wrong with anything. There is one thing, I want to tell my mother. She always wanted grandchildren. Now she was going to have two. I how she love them as much as I already do. My dream to have children was coming true, but not being alive to see them grow up was the hard part.

What parent would't not want to see there children grow up. It is a gift to have children if you thank of me and Magnus. This is a miracle to be. We were going to have twins soon. I just wish I be there to watch them grow up. That was the hardest part that Magnus would prouble be raising them on his own. I did not want that I wanted to be there too. It was my idea to have children in the first place and now I won't see them grow up. It just broke my heart to millians of little peaces. My mother is always talking to her friends at the cancel meetings about having grandchildren then when I walk in they stop. It like I not even there anymore.

"Magnus" I said looking up at him. He look up at me "Yes?"

"Do you thank we should tell my mother?" I said slowly.

"Well, I hold that up to you," he said,"Do you thank you are ready?"

"Yes, it is more of what her reaction is."

"Yes, well I thank she be happy waiting so long to have grandchildren and now she going to have two."

"Well yes, but the part that I might not make it through, is what I am worried about."

"You are going to make it through this, you are the strongest person I now, and I knowen a lot of people."

"Yes, I know you have."

"She be fine. Are you shore that you want to tell her?"

"Yes, she needs to and I want her to know her grandchildren. There is no wait I want to hind it from her."

I grabbed hold of his hand and did not let go. I did not want to leave him that is what I was scared of doing. If only I know that he would be okay. That he would not grieve over me for long after I was gone. If I knew that the twin were going to be okay, and that I would be able to watch over them. I know Magnus is going to be a good father. I just want to be there with him. I always thought that I was going to die in battle protecting Izz, and Jace. Now I am not shore anymore. Where would I go after this life. What was there after we were all dead and gone from this world.

I sat up in bed and pushed myself up. Another three and half month and they baby's will be here so we might as will tell my mother about it, since I had less then four months to live. I looked at Magnus as I got to my feet. "I thank it is time to tell her." He nodded his head and helped me to the livingroom. I lied down on the couch with a blanket over me to hind my stomach. Magnus grabbed his phone and called my mother " Hello this is Magnus there is something that Alec and I like to tell you can come over." There was a long pose till my mother said, "I am on my way tell Alec that I coming." Magnus put down his phone and walk to me.

"She coming."

I lied my head back I was getting worried that she would freak out and blame Magnus for all of this. It was my fault as well as his. He did not no and till he found me at my apartment which is now Jace's. He moved in to it to be closer to me. He comes over ever week to check up on me and Magnus. The sound of the buzzer dragged me back to the world. Magnus got up to answer it, and came back five minutes with my mother.

Here we go it time to tell her.

**Hey here something for all of you who been waiting for me, so thanks for all of those that read my story and please check out me next story that is already up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey mom" I said. I said as my mom came over and gave me a hug. Magnus helped me sit up.

"Hey sweetie, Isabella and Jace said that you been sick are you feeling better now?" she said with concern.

"Yes, a little but I not sick I just told them to tell you that" I said.

"What do you mean, your not sick you look sick."

"Have you ever heard of a spell that can make a guy get pregnant?"

"Yes, why? What is going on here?"

"That is just mom your going to be a grandmother."

"What you mean that. How long?"

"Five months and two weeks"

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS."

"Maryse we did not know how to tell you this, but there is more."

"What thought I would not want to be around my own grandchild and what else is there."

"There is a chance that Alec will not make it though."

"What do you mean there is a chance."

"Because the baby is part downworlder and shadowhunter." said Magnus, "His body would not be able to adjust to the changes."

"There has to be something that we can do to help, it's there." she asked Magnus.

"I have been looking everywhere I even looked in the book of white." Magnus was looking distressed just think that I would no longer be here in less then four months.

"So what about the baby it won't harm it will it."

"No, mom and I think you me babies there twins boy and girl we have names too. Sophia Zoe Lightwood Bane, and Regan william Lightwood Bane."

"Really, twins I can believe this, but with everything else going on I guess I have too."

"Yeah, I know will we have their room ready too if you want to see it." I said trying to get up, but Magnus had to help. It weird no being able to do things without someone helping you.

"Yes." I showed her the room that was for the babies.

"This is beautiful." she said with her hand on her mouth.

"I know we wanted to be natural because of having a boy and a girl." I said.

"Well, you did a beautiful job." Maryse said.

That was when my phone rang. So I left them talking and went to our room to anwsar my phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Alec it is Izz, Jace and I think we found away to save both you and the baby. So we are on our way see you then bye." then she hung up before I could say anything. I started to walked to the door and stopped there was a pain in my side and the room was spinning. So I shook my head and the room was back to normal or what you call normal.

The pain was still there, but I ignored it and walked to the babies rooms. I walked over to Magnus. "Hey that was Izz she said that her and Jace think they found away that could help. So they are on there way right now."

The pain was getting worse as time past. I looked down at my stomach and could not believe it. There was red showing right though my shirt. "Magnus." I said. He turn to me and saw what I was looking at and his face went white as a sheet.

"Alec are you okay."

I shook my head the pain was too much that I just could not speak, that when everything went black.

(Magnus)

"Magnus." I turned to Alec at the sound of his voice and saw what he was looking at. There was blood.

"Alec are you okay." I came over to him as he shook his head in anwsar. That was when he just past out. I caught him before he fell. I picked him up and walked put him in our room on the bed. I looked at his stomach and saw that it was dried blood and the cut must have made him weak as too he past out. I healed him. His mother was out side looking dumbfounded. " It just getting worse and worse, and there is nothing that I can do about it. I guess that is the worse part is too watch the one you are in love with die and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Maryse what am I going to do I can't live without him."

"Do not say that we going to find away. So do not give up on him when he needs you most." she said as she walked to the door, but stopped and turned back around, "Magnus I also want to thank you. I see the way he looks at you and when you look at him. There is nothing more in this that a mother would want then her child to be happy. He is happy with you I can see that. So thank you." she turn around and left. I sat in a chair by Alec waiting for Jace and Isabella to come. I held his hand and lied my head down and fell asleep. That was when the buzzer sound though the house. I woke up to anwsar there was Jace and Isabella." Come in or are you going to stand there all day."

They came with a book was what I guess had what could save Alec.

"Where Alec?" Jace said.

"He resting he had a little fall right after you two called and you mother was here earlier we told her what was going on."

"What, what did she say." said Isabella.

" She was a bit freaked out then she loved the idea of being a grandma, oh and there another thing there is more then one baby there are two."

"Two." said Jace."Two will this is going to be more hard then I thought."

"What is?" I looked between them.

"We found a potion that could help, all he has to do is take it three time a day or when needed."

"That is all?" I said thing that it was going to be hard," That is easy I thought you said that it was going to be hard."

"Well there may be some compercations and the potion is not going to easy to make." said Isabella. I grabbed the book from here and looked at it. She was right it was not going to be easy, but there still was not a potion that I could not make. So all I had to do was try. If it was to save Alec the man I love then it was worth the try.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow readers I hope you are liking my story. I have been having trouble on what to write. So please if you can barre with me. If you guys have any thing to say on the story please review it would help a lots. Thanks.**

Chapter 10

He been out for two days now. I was starting to freak out. I called the doctor right after everyone left, to check on him. He said he was just drained. After I knew what I had to do I send Jace and Isabella to go get the stuff that would need. This potion was not going to be easy. It was not going to be easy to find the stuff as well, but it was the only way to save Alec. Or I could use the book of white to turn him immortal. If I did that it could be dangers. There could be a chance that he would not live and it could hurt the babies as well.

We had the babies to think about as well so we could save all three of them. So right now I am in my work room. Jace and Izz fond most of what I had needed already. So I was just about to put in the mint leaves when there was a deadly scream. I ran out of the room to our room. Alec was setting up in bed .

"Alec."I said running over to him.

"Magnus," he looked at me. His face was so pale. "What happen?"

"You hurt your stomach on something" I said. "I healed you should be fine. You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"What? How long have I been out?"

"Two days." I said putting finger though my hair. "I was getting worried. Jace and Isabella found a potion that could help, but it is not going to be easy to make."

"Do you think it would work."

"I not sure, but Isabella and Jace are getting the stuff I need to make it."

"How long does it take?"

"Four days at the most. We it should be done after tomorrow if we do get all the ingredient."

"So what are we going to do till then?"

"Well the doctor said you stay in bed, so if people want to see you they have to come here and in here to see you."

"That not that bad, you just have to help me when I have to get up."

I smiled at him, and got closer to him and kissed him.


	11. sorry

Sorry you guys my computer died and I need to get a new charger for it so I update as soon as I can.


End file.
